The Girl From Another World
by demonlove101
Summary: Gaara/OC. A girl stumbles into the Naruto world and the WITCH girls are there! Now she can be a ninja along with her favorite characters. This is not a crossover with the show WITCH and Pokemon you'll see why later .
1. The Vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**Naruto Fan fic**

**It was a normal day at Nanami's house. She turned off the TV because nothing was on. All of her shows were on reruns. Two of her favorite shows are W.I.T.C.H and Naruto. A lot of times she daydreams of inserting herself in her shows. Her parents are out of the house today and said that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. She just pocketed her IPod after listening to some of her favorite songs.**

Nanami: Huhh. I wish that something interesting would happen. I'm bored.

**A vortex suddenly appeared in her room.**

Nanami: Wow. _Be careful for what you wish for._

**Having so much curiosity she slowly went to the blue swirling vortex. She placed a finger in it to see if it would hurt her. It didn't. So she backed up a bit and ran straight at it. When she was on the other side, she found herself falling down from a high altitude.**

Nanami: AHHHHHHH. ANOTHER REASON I THINK I'M A CAT DEMON. CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

**Meanwhile down on the ground five girls are training so that they can be ready for the Exam that will determine if they become a Genin.**

Girl1: Did you hear that?

Girl2: No. Are you alright Hay Lin?

Girl3: No, no, no, no. I think she's right; I hear something too.

Girl4: It sounds like screaming.

Girl5: HUH. UP THERE! **(Points to Nanami falling from the sky)**

Girl2: Oh No. She'll die at that rate.

Girl4: Hay Lin. Help her quickly!

Girl1: Got it Will.

**The girl called Hay Lin does a series of hand movements. The wind around her picks up dramatically and a tornado is formed around her. She points it to Nanami and the tornado follows the direction and saves Nanami in time. Hay Lin then gently puts her on the ground and the tornado disappears. Hay Lin then collapses from exhaustion. One of the girls near her catches her before she falls to the ground. The five girls go to see who this mysterious girl is.**

Girl2: Is she dead?

Girl4: No, I think she passed out from the fall.

Girl5: She has strange clothes on.

Girl3: Not as strange as us Irma.

Girl5: Oh. Right. Hehe.

Girl4: Hey, I think she's waking up!

Nanami: Uhhhhh. What hit me?

Girl5: Do you mean the tornado or what would have been the ground.

Nanami: Huh?

**Once she gets her focus, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the W.I.T.C.H GIRLS!!!!! They were even in their guardian form only without the wings.**

Nanami: Uh. Who are you? As if, I don't already know.

Girl2: Hey, we should be asking you that. And why you were falling from the sky.

Girl4: Take it easy Corny. Hi, my name is Will, the girl who was just yelling at you is Cornelia, the girl on my right is Taranee, the girl who just saved you is Hay Lin, and Irma is the girl that is holding her up.

Nanami: Hi. Well um my name is Nanami and to answer your question earlier. Well hehehehe, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Cornelia: Try us. We have had weirder stuff than this happen before.

Nanami: Well would you believe me if I said that I'm from a parallel universe?

W.I.T.C.H: ……………………………………No.

Nanami: See I knew you wouldn't.

Hay Lin: Well the important thing is that you're ok.

Will: Hay Lin's right. So do you have a place to stay?

Nanami: No.

Irma: Then you can stay with us. That is if your grandma will let her Hay Lin.

Hay Lin: Only on one condition.

Nanami: What's that?

Hay Lin: **(In a happy voice)** Do you want to become a ninja?

Nanami: Sure. I'd love too.

Cornelia: Then it's settled. Welcome to the family.

Nanami: Wait you're all related?

Taranee: No, no, no. We just all live in the same house.

Nanami: Oh.

After walking a long way, they finally get to the house that they all live in.

Nanami: Wow. You live here?

Will: Yeah.

Hay Lin: You see my grandma is sort of treated like the Hokage.

Irma: I say that the Hokage is just kissing up to her grandma.

Nanami: Why? And did they just say Hokage!? But that's in Naruto!!

Cornelia: The Hokage is oh how do say this…In love with her.

W.I.T.C.H: Hehehehehehehehehe

Hay Lin: GRANDMA WE'RE HOME!

Irma: AND WE GOT A NEW FRIEND!

Yan Lin: A new friend?

**(Yan Lin, a.k.a. Hay Lin's grandmother)**

Hay Lin: Yeah.

Nanami: Hello Mrs. Ummmm…

Yan Lin: Oh just call me grandma. Everyone else does. So my dear who are you and what do I have the pleasure of welcoming you to my home.

Nanami: Well…my name is Nanami and Hay Lin said that I could stay if I wanted to become a ninja. Which I really want to do. I know the knowledge of the ninja ways; all I need to do is work on my chakra and learn the different Jutsus. So can I stay?

Yan Lin: Well…with that kind of enthusiasm how can I say no?

All: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will: Come on Nanami I'll give you the tour.

Irma: Hay! You can't hog her all by yourself!

Taranee: That's right. Besides, we want to get to know our new best friend too.

Nanami: You can all give me the tour if you want.

All: OK!

Cornelia: Just don't get to comfortable with the attention. Got it!

Nanami: Right Cornelia.

Yan Lin: You have fun girls. I'm going to see the Hokage and tell him about Nanami ok?

All: OK!


	2. The Cat Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

_**Ok just to let you know there is a lot of pictures that I don't want to put on my profile so I'm going to do my best to describe them.**_

**At the Hokage's office**

Anko: But Lord Hokage you can't be serious can you?

Hokage: Hmmm. Anko I need you to be a sensei for the upcoming graduates. Iruka just has so much in his class.

Anko: Not to mention too many girls.

Hokage: This is why you might have an all girl team.

Mizuki: Lord Hokage.

Hokage: What is it?

Mizuki: Someone is here to see you. She said that it's very important.

Hokage: Let her in.

Yan Lin: Sarutobi so nice to see you. And you too Anko.

Hokage: Well if it isn't my favorite woman. Yan Lin what is it that's so important?

Anko: Hokage?

Hokage: Yes you my…

Yan Lin: No, I want her to hear this.

Both: Uh?

Yan Lin: Sarutobi there is a girl who has just recently got here and is living with me.

Anko: Is that all. You made it sound so important.

Yan Lin: It is. You see this girl is no ordinary girl.

Hokage: What do you mean?

Yan Lin: What I'm saying is that I sense something within her. Much like Naruto.

Anko: Wh…what are you saying? That there's another Nine Tailed Fox?

Yan Lin: No. This demon is very different. With her enthusiasm, it could possibly be stronger than the Nine Tailed Fox.

Anko: But what could be stronger than that?

Hokage: Can it be?

Anko: Lord Hokage?

Hokage: So. It returns.

Anko: Uh?

Hokage: After all these years, I can't believe it has returned.

Anko: What? What has returned?

YL.&H.: The Two Tailed Fire Cat.

_**The Two Tailed Fire Cat looks just like Kirara's large from from Inuysha, but she is as big as the Nine Tailed Fox.**_

Anko: Huuu…No…I've heard stories on that demon. It wreaked everything in its way. It made the Nine Tailed Fox look like a kitten.

Hokage: I thought that they got rid of it.

Yan Lin: Should we tell her?

Hokage: NO. No, we can't. We can't even tell Naruto about his either.

Anko: SO WHAT ARE WE JUST GOING TO LET A KILLER LOSE ON THE VILLAGE? WE HAVE TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!

Yan Lin: I don't think so.

Anko: What do you mean!?

Yan Lin: When I looked in her eyes, I did see the Fire Cat, but………The cat looked almost tamed.

Hokage: What do you mean tamed?

Yan Lin: Unlike the Nine Tailed Fox, the Fire Cat had a reason for its rampage. Its own cub was killed before its eyes. So it made the decision that all humankind was evil. But it seems that just being in that girl that rage has subsided. I believe that the demon will only come out if someone she cares about is in a dire situation.

Hokage: Hm. I see.

Yan Lin: Oh, I was just wondering. Can she go to the academy?

Anko: Why. She'll be way behind. The final Exam for the academy students is in only two days.

Yan Lin: Oh, I think that she'll be just fine. I can tell that she is a quick learner.

Hokage: Alright. I'll let her go to the academy. But only because you think she is ready.

Yan Lin: Thank you Sarutobi.

**Yan Lin leaves the office.**

Anko: Lord Hokage do you think this is wise?

Hokage: We'll just keep an eye on this girl while she is here and Anko.

Anko: Yes sir?

Hokage: Not a word of this conversation should ever leave this room.

Anko: Yes sir, but shouldn't we at least tell Iruka?

Hokage: Yes, that would be wise. All right but only him got it. I don't want my village in a panic.

**Outside of the door, Mizuki heard the whole conversation.**

Mizuki: Hehe. Perfect.

**In the mean time, the W.I.T.C.H. girls were showing Nanami around the house.**

Will: Ok Nanami this is your room.

**The room has a big, almost king size, bed with colorful mini-pillows around it. It has a view that looks over the village. _P.S. I for got to mention that the girls live in a mansion. _It has beautiful desk for studying.**

Nanami: Wow. This is so cool!

Irma: And the best part is that the room on either side of you is me and Hay Lin. AND THERE CONNECTED HOW COOL IS THAT!!!

Nanami: That's awesome. So can I see your room?

Taranee: Sure. Just in case, you need us for something.

Hay Lin: Ok, ok, ok, ok my room next.

Nanami: Hehe. Calm down Hay Lin.

Hay Lin: This is my room.

**Hay Lin's room is basically white with a medium bed covered with a white comforter with flowers on it. There is a couple of beautiful chairs around her room. Her desk are just as beautiful.**

Irma: And now it's time for my room. Here it is.

**Irma's room is blue with the desk near the door. Her bed is medium pushed next to the wall and the head is near the window.**

Taranee: I'm just across from Irma.

**Taranee's room is red and just as big as Nanami's room. She has a plant in the corner of her room a few feet from her big bed. She also has a lot of chairs in her room.**

Will: I'm just across from you Nanami.

**Will's room is simple with only the things that she thought was necessary.**

Cornelia: And I'm across from Hay Lin.

**Cornelia's room is green and her bed has a canopy. She also has a lot of expensive items in her room.**

Nanami: This is so cooooooool. Oh, hey guys, do you think I could borrow someone's clothes? I kind of don't have anything else to wear.

Cornelia: Oh, I know! Why don't we give her Irma's top, my skirt, the normal stockings and Will's boots. How does that sound?

Will: That sounds great Cornelia! What do you think Nanami?

Nanami: I love it. Thanks you guys.

Yan Lin: Girls I'm back. And I've got great news.

Hay Lin: What is it grandma?

Yan Lin: Well your new friend Nanami will be starting in the academy tomorrow.

W.I.T.C.H: TOMORROW!?

Hay Lin: But, but the Exam is in only two days. Nanami will never be able to catch up!

Cornelia: Hay Lin's right. What were you thinking?

Yan Lin: I believe that Nanami will do just fine. Won't you?

Nanami: I think so.

Yan Lin: Good now off to bed with all of you.

All: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yan Lin: Oh and Nanami. I will be taking you to the academy a little bit later after the girls leave. Is that ok?

Nanami: Yeah. That's ok. Goodnight grandma.

Yan Lin: Goodnight Nanami.

**Later that night Nanami was having trouble sleeping. She was so excited that she finally figured out what was going on. She realized that she was in the Naruto series and W.I.T.C.H. just happens to be in it as well.**

Nanami: **(Whispering) **Oh my god! I can't believe that I'm in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! And an added bonus the W.I.T.C.H. girls are here. My guess that there power is now their Jutsu. Awesome! And I get to start **(Yawn)** at the academy tomorrow. Man what **(Yawn)** time is it. **(Looks at clock)** Wow **(Yawn)** two thirty in the morning.

**Nanami fell asleep. During the night, Nanami was tossing and turning when she suddenly shot strait up out of bed. She seemed ok except that her nails have grown long and sharp, she now had fangs, and her eyes were now cat eyes.**

Fire Cat: Finally after all these years. I am home. I can exact my revenge on the humans again. All I have to do is gain their trust. Once they think that I won't be a threat to their precious village, I'll kill them. They will finally know the pain that I have felt. I would go and see if anything has changed when I was away, but that would drain the chakra in Nanami's body. I certainly don't want that to happen to her. Maybe next time Hidden Leaf Village.


	3. First day of school

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**Next day at the W.I.T.C.H. House, hold**

Yan Lin: Nanami. Nanami wake up.

Nanami: Umm five more minutes.

**When Nanami became conscience, her normal features returned.**

Yan Lin: If I gave you five more minutes than you'd be late for class.

Nanami: That's right. I start at the academy today! (Rushes to get ready)

Yan Lin: And probably today only.

Nanami: Ok I'm ready.

Yan Lin: Oh my. I love the outfit!

Nanami: Thank you. The girls lend me their clothes and I love it!

**While walking to the academy Nanami could hear yelling.**

Ninja1: NARUTO COME BACK HERE! WHAT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!

Ninja2: YOU'VE CROSS THE LINE THIS TIME NARUTO!!!!

Nanami: Huh? Did you hear something?

Yan Lin: I'm sure it was nothing. Come along Nanami we have to get to the academy soon.

Nanami: Coming!

**Outside of Iruka's door Nanami and Yan Lin could hear some yelling from inside.**

Yan Lin: Don't be scared Nanami. You'll do fine.

Nanami: Then why is my stomach doing summersaults?

Yan Lin: Stay here for a minute.

**Yan Lin opens the door; Nanami looks inside real quick to see the NARUTO CHARACTERS! She saw Sasuke doing a transformation Jutsu and without her knowledge her left eye became an orange/red cat eye and copied the Jutsu; it works like the Sharingan does.**

Nanami: Oh no. This is when Naruto does his sexy Jutsu.

**Iruka calls on Naruto and did his Jutsu. Iruka got a nasty nosebleed and gave a lecture to Naruto; Nanami copied that Jutsu too.**

Yan Lin: Iruka.

Iruka: Huh? Oh, hey how are you Yan Lin?

Yan Lin: Oh, I'm fine. I brought a new student. Come on Nanami don't be shy.

**Nanami walks in the classroom and the guys are eyeing her, which makes her even more uncomfortable.**

Yan Lin: She is in your hands now. Be good Nanami.

**Yan Lin leaves.**

Iruka: Hello. My name is Iruka. Welcome to the ninja academy. Everyone say hello to Nanami.

Everyone: Hello Nanami.

Iruka: Nanami, do you think you can do a transformation for us?

Nanami: I think so, but who do you want me to turn into?

Iruka: Just pick anyone of the students here ok?

Nanami: Ok. Ok I just need to pick someone, but it has to be a girl. If I pick a guy, they might get the impression that I like him. Ok, ok who to pick. Got it! Alright. Here it goes. TRANSFORM **(A puff of smoke is formed and the next thing they see is Sakura; Then she transforms back to herself).**

Nanami: How was that?

Iruka: That was great! Ok, now where to put you……We don't have that much room…

Nanami: It's ok Iruka sensei. I'll just stand by the window. I don't mind.

**Nanami walks over to the window and stands there. Everybody is giving her a confused look.**

Iruka: Are you sure Nanami? I mean I could just…

Nanami: No, no, no sensei I don't mind. Really!

Iruka: Ok. If you insist.

**The day went by fast, Nanami got along great with the other students, and everyone went home to prepare for the Exam. W.I.T.C.H were practicing on different Jutsus while Nanami was only practicing on the Clone Jutsu. She was very good at it to. The girls asked her why she was only practicing that Jutsu, but she just said that she had a high suspicion that the Exam was on that. Later on in the night, Fire Cat took control of Nanami again.**

Fire Cat: So the Genin Exams are tomorrow. I just hope that I don't have to interfere when Nanami takes her Exam. But if I have to, I have to find a way to control her hands and chakra just for a little bit. I don't think that the clone Jutsu will be enough to make her pass. Hm. Maybe I should practice some Jutsus. No that will only weaken her when she wakes up. But I will keep an eye on her at the Exam. With the information on this world, that I got from Nanami's mind Mizuki might be up to something.

**Fire Cat stayed up longer and looked at the moon. She was then lost in her painful memories that she had to go through. She is also planning on how to help Nanami in this world. And two other things crossed her mind before she decided figure out what to do with Mizuki. Her revenge on the people that destroyed her life and her cub's life. And if any of her kind was still alive today. Cause if they were then she will destroy them. One by one.**

Fire Cat: Hmmmm. I wonder what that Fox has been up to. Apparently, he was sealed in the body of a newborn baby boy by the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime. Naruto Uzumaki. That fox was a fool. To be defeated so easily by a Hokage. I really thought that he would have done better than that. Sure, he almost destroyed Konoha. But it means nothing unless you take at least a little over half of their population. Hm. Just goes to show ya that you don't always know people or demon in this case very well. We'll just have to see if he will ever rise from his prison and show Naruto's true colors. I hope that I will be able to fight him one day.


	4. Song from the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**Next day at school**

Iruka: We will now start the final Exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on……The Clone Jutsu.

Nanami: _Yes! If I pass, I better do something nice for Naruto._

Sakura: Hey new kid.

Nanami: Huh?

Sakura: Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name again I kind of forgot.

Nanami: My name is Nanami.

Sakura: Well nice to meet you Nanami. So do you see anyone of interest here?

Nanami: Well Sasuke Uchiha is pretty hot…

Inner Sakura: _Oh, no you don't sister! He's mine. CHA!_

Nanami: …but he's not what I'm looking for. Don't get me wrong he is very sexy, but…

Sakura: But what?

Nanami: It's just that………never mind. He's just not, what I'm looking for.

Sakura: Oh. Hey Nanami do you want to be friends?

Nanami: I'd love that Sakura!

Sakura: And just to let you know I've seen a lot of guys eyeing you.

Nanami: I know. It's making me so uncomfortable!

Sakura: Hey, you're real lucky.

Nanami: What do you mean?

Sakura: Well for one thing you're living with W.I.T.C.H. A lot of girls would die just to be in your position. They get special treatment.

Nanami: How so?

Sakura: Well they get special shuriken, kunai knives, and pouches. This means you will too.

Nanami: Is this because Lord Hokage is kissing up to Hay Lin's grandma?

Sakura: Yeah.

Both: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe

Irma: Seems our new best friend just got another friend.

Cornelia: But did it have to be her?

Will: Hey as long as she makes friend with other people we should be happy for her.

Taranee: Yeah I mean come on; the girl doesn't have a home. She doesn't know anyone that's here. It's good that she is making more friends.

Cornelia: Yeah I guess you right.

Iruka: Nanami…you're up.

Sakura: Good luck.

Nanami: Thanks.

**In the testing room Nanami is standing in front of Iruka and Mizuki waiting for instructions.**

Iruka: Alright Nanami, all I need you to do is make three clones of yourself. Do you think you can do that?

Nanami: Yeah! Here we go!

**Nanami successfully made three clones of herself.**

Iruka: Very good Nanami you pa…

Mizuki: Iruka sensei.

Iruka: What is it Mizuki sensei?

Mizuki: Isn't this the girl who started yesterday? Yet she is taking the Exam? Shouldn't we at least see if she could do other Jutsus? I mean it's only fair for the other students who have been here longer than her. Don't you agree Iruka sensei?

Iruka: Well…If it's alright with you Nanami.

Nanami: I'm fine. I don't mind. What is Mizuki up to?

Mizuki: Ok Nanami you only have to do two other Jutsus. Why don't you transform into an animal for us. Any animal will do.

Nanami: Alright.

**Nanami transformed into a cute little two-tailed cat. _Again it is Kirara's small form Inuyasha._**

**The only thing is that she didn't know that she looked like Kirara (Which is the Two-Tailed Fire Cat's little form); she turned back to herself. Iruka was starting to get a little concern why Mizuki was doing this.**

Mizuki: Very good now will you show us a ninjutsu?

Nanami: R…Right a ninjutsu. _I DON'T KNOW ANY NINJUTSUS!!!!!!! WHA…? _

**Nanami's hands were suddenly moving on their own (It was really the Two Tailed Fire Cat controlling her hands) and they did the twelve different hand seals twice very quickly.**

**Nanami closed her eyes and started to sing; _The voice that will be singing is the Fire Cat demon. Nanami will think that she is the one singing. (Missing: Evanescence)_**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

Akamaru: Bark! Bark!

Kiba: What is it Akamaru? Uh!?

Ino: Hey what's wrong with the guys?

Sakura: I don't know!?

Sasuke: That voice it's…

Shikamaru: …so beautiful.

**All of the guys are in a trance like state and they start walking to the testing room that Nanami is in. The girls are starting to get irritated that the guys are leaving and going to where the voice is coming from.**

Hinata: Sakura.

Sakura: Huh?

Hinata: Do you know who is singing that beautiful yet sad song?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

**Nanami was so into the song that she didn't know that the room was filling up with trance like boys from at least a 5-mile radius.**

Will: Hay guys I think that's Nanami singing!?

All the girls: WHAT!?

**All the girls then rush to the testing room that Nanami is in.**

Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Hay Lin: I think she doesn't even know the guys are there.

Cornelia: I know. And the guys look like there under a trance or something.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Irma: Hay look!

Sakura: Is she crying!?

Taranee: Yeah, but…what for?

Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Fire Cat: _This is the pain that you gave me when you killed my cub. This is the pain that my own clan showed me. This is the pain that I went through for centuries. No one wanted me. No one but Nanami. So I will protect her and the people she cares about. Just so that she doesn't have to be alone._

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

**Nanami finished the song and opened her eyes to notice all the boys there.**

Nanami: AHHHHH. WHEN DID YALL GET HERE!?

**All of the boys look around very confused.**

Iruka: Huh? What?

Mizuki: What just happened?

Iruka: Alright everyone get back to your room.

Kiba: You have any idea on how we got there?

Sasuke: Not a clue.

**After all of the boys left that's when Nanami notice that she had been crying. She didn't know why, but she quickly wiped it off.**

Iruka: Well that was interesting. So Nanami mind telling us what that Jutsu was?

Nanami: I call that the Siren Jutsu. _Where did that come from?_

Iruka: Well it certainly is the right name for it. I believe that I need to give you something.

**Iruka went to the table and got a Hidden Leaf headband.**

Iruka: Congratulations. You are officially a ninja.

Nanami: Wow. Thank you Iruka sensei! Bye!

**Nanami put the headband around her head where it's supposed to be and left the room. (Around the forehead)**

Iruka: Hehe. What a sweet kid.

**In the classroom all of the girls were asking her a million questions at once.**

Nanami: Hey, hey, hey. One at a time please.

Will: Nanami what was that Jutsu you just use?

Nanami: The Siren Jutsu. My own invention. _I think._

Sakura: So why were you crying?

Nanami: Huh?...Well…I don't know.

Cornelia: What do you mean you don't know!

Nanami: I wasn't even aware that I was crying.

Hinata: Um Nanami. What was that beautiful yet sad song you just sang?

Nanami: Oh well…It was a song that I listen to a lot. I guess since that I knew it so well I just sang that song.

Hinata: I really like it.

Nanami: Thanks.

**After the testing everyone was outside showing off their headbands. That is everyone except Naruto. Nanami heard two girls talking about him and decided to go and try and cheer Naruto up.**

Nanami: Hey Naruto where's your headband? What they run out of them before you got one? Hehehehe.

Naruto: ……………………………………………………………………………

Nanami: Hey Naruto. **(Unties her headband)** Here.

Naruto: Huh?

Nanami: I'm not giving it to you, but at least you can say that you had a Hidden Leaf Village headband in your hands.

**She puts the headband in his hands. Naruto just looks at the headband then at her then back at the headband again.**

Naruto: Nanami.

Nanami: Hm?

Naruto: Thank you. You're the only one that treats me like a human being. And you're kind enough to even let me at least hold your headband even though you barley know me. Thank you so much. **(Naruto hands back the headband with a smile on his face. Then it goes back to a frown) **I just wish that everyone were as kind as you.

Nanami: Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Nanami: Try not to frown so much. It doesn't suit you.

**Nanami then kissed Naruto on the forehead and started to run off.**

Nanami: Bye Naruto. See you around.

**Naruto puts a hand up to his forehead and feels a little bit better. But not much.**

Nanami: _I can't believe I did that._ Hehehehe.


	5. Night out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**Back at home**

Nanami: Hey I'm back.

Cornelia: What took you so long.

Nanami: I was just talking to Naruto. He seemed so depressed.

Irma: Well he did fail the Genin Exam. Again.

Nanami: I know it's just that people were talking about him and it didn't seem right to me. So I cheered him up. At least I think I did.

Yan Lin: I'm sure you did Nanami.

**Later that night a knock was heard at the door. It woke up Nanami, but it was really the Two-Tailed Fire Cat. Yan Lin went to go and answer the door. Mizuki was there.**

Yan Lin: Mizuki!? What is it?

Mizuki: Hello Yan Lin I just need to see Nanami for a little bit.

Yan Lin: She's sleeping.

Mizuki: Please just wake her up and tell her to meet me in the forest. I just need to ask her something personal.

Yan Lin: And just what kind of question is that?

Mizuki: Oh just to see where she was originally from and where she learned the Jutsu she used.

Yan Lin: Ok.

**Mizuki then left in a hurry.**

Yan Lin: Something's not right. What is Mizuki up to.

Fire Cat: Don't worry grandma. I'll be ok.

Yan Lin: Wha…Nanami where you there the whole time?

Fire Cat: Yes. And don't worry about me. I'll be back safely.

**Nanami (a.k.a. Fire Cat) left and went to the forest.**

Yan Lin: _Something was different about her. Her voice almost seemed…demonic. _

Fire Cat: _You wanted me Mizuki? Well then you got me!_ **(Smirk)**

**Fire Cat was jumping through the town and had to stop a lot because so many ninjas were out.**

Fire Cat: _What is going on? These are way too many ninjas for just night patrol!_

**Fire Cat hid once again and listens to two ninja's conversation.**

Ninja1: I can't believe that he would do this!

Ninja2: I'm more worried about the scroll than him.

Ninja1: I know. If the sacred scroll gets in the wrong hands then it will be doom for us all.

Ninja2: We have to find him A.S.A.P.

Ninja1: Right!

**The ninjas left after that.**

Fire Cat: So the sacred scroll has been stolen. Hn. I wonder who it was. No matter I need to get to the forest. Besides with my luck I just might get in the middle of this fuss over the scroll.


	6. The Fire Cat Shows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**At the forest**

Fire Cat: Now where are they? **(Hears some noises)** Hehe found ya.

**Fire Cat then runs at immense speed and landed in a tree that Iruka was lying against. Fire Cat listened to Mizuki and Iruka's conversation.**

Mizuki: …Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family.

Iruka: I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll.

Mizuki: As if you can stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me.

Iruka: How's that?

Mizuki: He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vegans. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything.

Iruka: You're right.

Fire Cat: _So is that what he thinks of Naruto…of Nanami!?_

Iruka: That is how beasts are…but that's not who Naruto is…He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind, works hard puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him…but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong he's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Fire Cat: _Thank you Iruka. You don't know how good it is to hear that from someone. Especially for Naruto._

Mizuki: Hm you really believe that dribble? Then what about Nanami huh?

Iruka: What do you mean?

Mizuki: Don't play dumb with me Iruka. I know all about the Two Tailed Fire Cat that lives inside of her.

N.,I.,&F.C.: _WHAT!?_

Mizuki: That's right. I overheard Lord Hokage's little conversation about her. How that she's much worse than the Nine Tailed Fox. And stronger. I just had to make sure that it was true.

F.C. & Iruka: _So that's why he made her transform into an animal. To see if she turn in to my/Fire Cat's little form._

Mizuki: As of right now she is on her way here and I will kill her. Then I'll kill you and Naruto and tell the Hokage how I defeated both the Nine Tailed Fox and the Two Tailed Fire Cat. For you I'll just say that I was too late to save you.

Iruka: You…MONSTER!

Fire Cat: No monster isn't the best way to describe him.

N.,I.,&M.: Wha!?

**Fire Cat jumped down from where she was hiding. Her back was to Iruka.**

Fire Cat: I would call you a demon. But then I'd be insulting my own kind.

Mizuki: Where did you come from?

Iruka: Nanami…Did you hear all of that?

Fire Cat: I did, but Nanami didn't.

Mizuki: What do you mean Nanami didn't hear!?

Fire Cat: Exactly as I said. Nanami is temporarily sleeping. Right now Mizuki…You're looking at the Two Tailed Fire Cat.

Mizuki: Huhhh.

Iruka: You mean that…We're all in danger!

Fire Cat: Don't worry Iruka sensei. I'm not going to destroy the village. _Yet._

Iruka: What?

Fire Cat: Being inside this girl has taught me something…Not all humans are evil. Just some. **(Turns around and gives a thumbs up showing her claws. She also smiles to him showing her cat eyes and fangs)**

Iruka: Huuuh. That's a relief.

Mizuki: Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. And it's just a bonus that I'd get to kill you Fire Cat. YOU'RE FINISHED!

Fire Cat: _I won't let you hurt him._

**Mizuki runs at both of them with his weapon. Just then Naruto jumps out of his hiding spot and nocks Mizuki away before he could get near them.**

F.C. & Iruka: _Naruto!_

Mizuki: Not bad. For a little punk.

Naruto: If you ever lay a hand on Nanami or my sensei. I'LL KILLYOU!

Fire Cat: _Naruto._

Mizuki: Such big words. I could completely destroy you with a single move.

Naruto: Take your best shoot fool. I'll give it back to you a THOUSAND FOLD!

Mizuki: LET'S SEE YOU TRY. SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NINE TAILED FOX!

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Fire Cat: Huuuh. _Not bad Naruto and thanks for the new Jutsu._

**Mizuki started to panic and Naruto beat the living snot out of him.**

Naruto: Hehehehe. Sorry I kind of got carried away.

Fire Cat: Hehe you did alright Naruto. See ya.

Naruto: Wait!

Fire Cat: Hm?

Naruto: What about…what about Nanami. I mean is she going to be ok?

Fire Cat: Hehehehe. Yes she'll be ok. To her it would seem like she was sleeping. She'll have no recollection of what happen tonight. Just don't go and tell the whole village that I live inside of her or her for that matter ok. She needs to find out on her own and Iruka.

Iruka: Yes?

Fire Cat: Just tell the Hokage what I told you ok?

Iruka: Hm. Right.

Fire Cat: Thanks. See ya later.

Both: Bye.

**Fire Cat went back to the house and got some well-deserved rest.**


	7. The After Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or WITCH, but I do own Nanami

**In the morning**

Hay Lin: Nanami wake up you're going to make us late!

Nanami: Ummmmm. Late for what?

Will: We have to get our pictures taken remember?

Nanami: Yeah, yeah I'm up.

Taranee: Come on let's go!

Nanami: WERE COMING!

**After the pictures were taken W.I.T.C.H. and Nanami went and did separate things. Will went to train (Has headband on top of her head), Irma went to go swimming (Has headband on her shoulder), Taranee was helping the bath house (Has headband around her neck), Cornelia was helping Ino with the flower shop (Has headband on her waist), Hay Lin was just goofing around having fun (Has headband on top of her head), and Nanami was on her way back to the house to get some sleep.**

Nanami: Uhhhhh. Why do I feel so exhausted? Hm?

**Nanami sees Naruto talking to a little kid.**

Nanami: Is that? It is! Naruto! Hey Naruto!

Naruto: Huh? Oh, hey Nanami how are you?

Nanami: I'm fine it's just that…

Naruto: Just that what?

Nanami: I don't know I just feel so exhausted for some reason.

Naruto: R…Really. Yeah I've had those days too. Hehehehe.

Nanami: _Hm? Is Naruto hiding something from me? Naaaa he wouldn't do that._

Konohamaru: Hey boss who's this?

**(Konohamaru)**

Nanami: Huh? _Oh yeah this is the honorable grandson Konohamaru. I wondered where he was._

Naruto: Oh Nanami this is Konohamaru. Konohamaru this is Nanami.

Nanami: You're the Hokage's grandson correct?

Konohamaru: Yes. And I will soon get the title Hokage!

Nanami: Hehe, you do that. Well I got to go. See ya Naruto. Bye Konohamaru be good.

Konohamaru: I will! Now boss teach me the Sexy Jutsu!

Naruto: Uhhhhh!

Nanami: **(Whispers to herself)** Good luck Naruto. You'll need it.

**Nanami went home and took a "cat nap". Fire Cat did take over her body as usual, but didn't do anything. When she woke up it "looked" like it was about six o'clock at night. **

Nanami: Aww. That felt good!

Will: Finally! We thought that you would never wake up.

Nanami: What do you mean? I only took a nap for about three hours.

Irma: No. When we got home you were dead a sleep. You missed dinner last night.

Nanami: You mean I slept that long? Wow I must of be really tired then.

Hay Lin: Come on guys were going to be late for the orientation!

Everyone: COMEING!


End file.
